Homer Simpson vs Eric Cartman
Description Fox vs Comedy Central!, Who of these famous fat characters from cartoons that are from adults that are idiots will win? Intro 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Bart Simpson was using his Skateboard and was heading home on him until he looked Eric Cartman sitting on a bench and Bart got off his Skateboard and was laughing from Cartman. Bart Simpson: That guy is very fat! Bart was laughing yet from Cartman and Cartman was angry from Bart and gets up of the bench and said. Eric Cartman: I'm not fat I'm big boned! Bart Simpson: You're just a fat kid! Eric Cartman angrily said. Eric Cartman: Well, you asked for it! Eric angrily charges at Bart slaming him on the ground, grabbing Bart from his shirt, hitting Bart several times in his face until he hitted Bart on his nose and he makes that Bart was bleeding and throws him in the ground. Homer was walking eating a Donut and he saw Cartman and Bart wounded in the ground. Homer: Bart, why you're bleeding?! Bart: Dad, this fat was hitting me! Cartman: I'm not fat I'm big boned, kid! Cartman angrily tried to attack Bart but Homer runs at Cartman hitting Cartman in the face. Homer: This is because you hurt my son, idiot! Cartman: Well, let's fight! Bart gets up and was looking both Cartman and Homer and both was in his fight positions looking angrily at eachother. FIGHT!!! 60 Homer and Cartman was punching eachother several times until Homer was hitting Cartman several times in his face and grabs him from his shirt punching Cartman into the ground. Cartman decided fart on Homer stunning him and Cartman pulled out a mallet and smacks Homer sending him flying into the ground. 50 Homer gets up as Cartman pull out a Baseball bat hitting Homer several times in the face until Cartman use his Taser and was shocking Homer. Homer: AHHHH!!! Cartman use his Dagger and stabs Homer in the stomach making him screams in pain and was bleeding and Homer was grabbing his wound. 40 Cartman was laughing from Homer who angrily grabbed Cartman from his shirt and was throwing a lot of punches at Cartman in the face making Cartman was bleeding until Homer slammed Cartman in the ground. 30 Cartman gets up and use his Chainsaw and Homer use his own Chainsaw and both was trying to slash eachother until Cartman kicked Homer in aside and slash Homer stomach with his chainsaw making Homer was bleeding. 20 Cartman pull out a Blaster and was shooting Homer with it several times hurting Homer making that he bleed until Homer dashed at Cartman hitting him in a wall. Then Homer and Cartman pull out guns and was shooting at eachother until both don't has munition. 10 Cartman was smacking Homer with a Stick and was using his Sai and was slashing Homer several times, making he was bleeding. 9 Cartman pull out a TNT Stick and throws it at Homer and explodes sending Homer flying to the ground wounding him. 8 Homer wounded gets up as Cartman use his V-Chip and was electrocuting Homer who screams in pain. 7 Cartman pull out his Trycicle and run over Homer hitting him several times until Homer becomes into Pie Man and throws a Pie at Cartman's face, making that Cartman crash his Trycicle into a tree. 6 Cartman becomes into The Coon and runs at Homer and was scratching him several times, making Homer was bleeding until Homer kicked Cartman in aside and was throwing several punches at Cartman's face and kicks him in a wall. 5 Cartman becomes into the Grand Wizard King and Cartman activtes his V-Chip using Curse electrocuting Homer and then he use a lighter and Cartman farted using Burning Cloud and stunned Homer. 4 Homer angrily runs at Cartman hitting him several times in his stomach and face and was slamming him in the ground and punching him several times in the face as Cartman was bleeding. 3 Cartman gets up and both Cartman and Homer was with many wounds and was bleeding and the 2 was hitting and kicked eachother several times until Cartman kicks Homer and Cartman pull out a bottle of hair spray and a lighter and combines them to make a shift flame Flamethrower and was burning Homer using Flame Strike. 2 Homer angrily decide hit Cartman several times until he kicked Cartman in the ground. 1 Homer pull out an Axe and decapitates Cartman, making a puddle of blood on the ground. K.O! Homer: Woo, hoo, I won! Homer and Bart was walking freely. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HOMER SIMPSON!!!